She should never know the truth
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Olivia Richter is a girl of about 20 years, she has 2 sisters, Olivia is the middle sister, she lives with her two sisters and two parents, Olivia is a witch, she knows, her parents hide a secret, but she not adopted, is very strange, but I will not say
1. The strange dream, and strange sensation

Olivia Richter is a girl of about 20 years, she has 2 sisters, Olivia is the middle sister, she lives with her two sisters and two parents, Olivia is a witch, she knows, her parents hide a secret, but she not adopted, is very strange, but I will not say

* * *

Olivia is pale white skin, her cheeks are rosy, her lips are thin and pink, her hair is long and smooth medium brown, her eyes are emerald green, she is a very beautiful girl, is 1.53 tall, she is short, is a thin girl, fragile and delicate appearance, is female, She was in her living room reading a book on Norse mythology, she loves all kinds of mythology, were like 11 and 59 of the night, she felt tired, Olivia closed the book and left it on the shelf, she put her pajamas, and she lay in her bed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, she was dreaming

she was in a very strange place, She had a purple dress and silver slippers, Olivia was lying on the floor, she had straight hair, her mother was very elegant and fine, Olivia did not understand anything, that by lying on the floor, and because her mother was well dressed, The Mother of her, she smiled in a friendly

"Dear Olivia, What you are lying on the floor" The Mother of Olivia says kindly, and seriously

"Mom, what's going on, and I do wearing this dress so elegant" She saw her mother with confusion, very confused Olivia says she does not know because it is in this way, she sighs of tiredness

"Do not play you do not know, we get up, we go to your engagement party" The Mother of Olivia says with a rough but friendly voice, she laughs at her daughter

Olivia got up from the ground, she had the face of fear, Olivia ran towards the exit, she tried to open the door, but the door would not open, she cried, Olivia was trapped, the place was very dark, there was the house her,  
Her mother, she grabbed Olivia's arm, she cried with fear, after his father appears with a straight face, She did not understand anything, that is what is happening, his sisters had the face of fear, she cried in terror

Olivia woke up sweating, she had tears on her cheeks, that dream was so real, she grabbed her diary, she writes her dreams in her diary, she grabbed her pen, and turned on the light in the room, she will write, she dried her entire body, she tied them a high ponytail, she suffers from strange dreams, she does not know what it is

_These dreams are very strange, is not happening to me, I have not told anyone, but I think they are more than just a dream, because they feel very real, and that unknown but very handsome man, who will be that man, that man of my dreams, also scares me, it's time to tell the truth about my dreams, I think I can pass something strange to my_

Oliva wrote in her diary, she closed it and put it in the closet, she turned off the light, and she slept in her bed to sleep, she closed her eyes, she went back to sleep, it was on Saturday at dawn, she was lying on one side, she was fast asleep, seems an angel while she is sleeping, she dreamed of something strange again

She was in a dark and cold, it was like a house, she was looking out of a window, the curtains move with violence, she was afraid her mother next to the man unknown, Olivia felt very afraid, they approached her, she runs away, but they always find, she tried to go out the window, but the man stopped her

"Do not, my dear, will make you hurt, and I do not want you to get hurt, that would be a waste of time dear" that man tells Olivia his voice calm and collected, he does not want anything bad to happen to Olivia

"I do not want to listen to you, I'll kill myself, and I did not marry you, I'm too young to marry" Olivia was saying with fear, she was helpless, she cried, she was saying she was going to kill herself

"listen little idiot, I will not let you kill yourself, I do not want you dead, because if you marry me, like it or not, your parents want us to be married" that man tells Olivia very upset, he lost patience with her, the man grabbed Olivia's arms, he is very angry with her

"Sorry, I do not know what I was thinking, I will not, but I did not marry you" Olivia lowers her head, and she says with fear and timidity, but she does not want to marry that man

Olivia woke up and felt the fear of her dream, she felt everything, and saw her open window and the curtain was moving violently, she closed her window, she caught his desk lamp, she will return to journaling, Olivia sigh, she pulled her pen from her drawer, she will return to Write, She wiped her eyes

_another strange dream, but this very short, that was more strange, this man spoke softly, but I try evil and despair that man is me, just a dream, but I think it is more than a dream, my window was open and the curtain was moving gently, that was very strange, I'm thinking a lot_

Olivia thought, she turned off the light, and went back to sleep, but those strange dreams disappeared, she breathed softly, her mother was preparing food, to give it to the father of Olivia, Sunrise, and the alarm sounds, Olivia wakes up with a grunt, she goes to her bathroom, and she manages to go to her college, she studied Mythology, she is ready to go

"Good morning daughter, as you sleep" The Father of her, tells her friendly tone

"Good Morning Father, for not well, my dreams are very insane and rare" Olivia says in a calm voice, she's a little bitter, she's having breakfast

"What are those strange dreams, can you tell me" Her father said with a serious tone, he wants to know

"they are going to tell you, dream that you want me to marry a strange man, and I do not want to do" Olivia swallowed hard, she said it all in a serene and calm, she is very nervous


	2. Truth is discovered

Olivia Richter is a girl of about 20 years, she has 2 sisters, Olivia is the middle sister, she lives with her two sisters and two parents, Olivia is a witch, she knows, her parents hide a secret, but she not adopted, is very strange, but I will not say

* * *

Olivia was in college, she was in the class of Greek Mythology, Olivia was sitting at a desk, she's bored in this class, that teacher is boring, and some fall asleep, but she never fell asleep in class, he finally finished the class, she sigh of relief, she went to eat a light snack, she saw her best friend, her best friend is Sandy Richards, Sandy is a girl of 5 '8" tall, her skin is white, his eyes are blue, her hair is long, straight blond color, is higher than Olivia, she is slim, is pretty

"Hello Friend, that class was so boring, I almost fell asleep" Sandy greets his friend with joy, she says with a tone playful and fun

"Hi Sandy, yes, needless to say it, that teacher is boring, oh how awful, I do not sleep in the afternoon, not in the class" Olivia kindly greeting, humorous tone she says, she was laughing, she's not bad, but it is laughable and speaks her friend Sandy

Sandy smiles and sits beside her, Olivia smiles at her friend, they are eating up a light snack, that day was cloudy, Olivia felt overwhelmed by her crazy dreams, she only thought of those dreams, and they were so real, Olivia was in a daze, and Sandy saw was Olivia, she watched in confusion, Olivia looked at the gray sky

"Olivia you're okay, this a daze, what's going friend" Sandy asks Olivia, she is very worried about her friend, she spoke with a calm tone

"Yes, I'm fine, I thought only in my dreams, and are very rare and frequent, but you would not understand" Olivia says earnestly in her voice, she is being very sincere, she still thinks of those dreams

"ah okay, I thought that you were in another world, tell me please, I do understand about dreams" Sandy said with a calm tone, she is a quiet girl and pacifist, she wants to know what happens to Olivia

"As you say, well, sometimes I think that yeah, well I'll tell you about my crazy dreams, I dream that my parents want me to marry a guy, but the guy is very handsome, but not marry, surely just a dream, that would you say, but I feel it is more than a dream" Olivia says with a serious tone, she's boring, Olivia tells all helpless tone, she hopes that her friend not mock

"seriously, quiet friend, just a dream, dreams are a series of images, is mental, it's something you saw and your mind interpret it that way, Relax Olive" Sandy says calmly, she tries to calm Olivia, she says her view, Sandy is very wise, and very incredulous

"I'm serious, you think, okay I get it, insurance is as you say, ah I think, well do not I think of that" Olivia says a little annoyed, she says harshly, Olivia says seriously, she stopped believing in those dreams

Sandy smiles at her, they went to the classroom, there are now Scandinavian Mythology is Olivia's favorite subject, they sat at their desks, well this class will not be boring, the teacher came, at last, is now going to start class, Olivia yawn, Sandy is thinking about things

Olivia finished her classes, she went home, she was very tired, she got home, and she was released on her bed, The Mother of her, knocks on the door, Jane looked wearily, The Mother of her, slowly approaches her, she had a smile on her face, Olivia noticed something strange about her, her mother never comes to her room, Olivia sighs of boredom and fatigue

"Mother, what brings you here, you never come to my room, which is what is really going on here, that looks strange, I smell something weird" Olivia says with a serious tone and dry, she looks weird, she says in a calm voice

"I want to see how you were, I'm your mother, of course I care about you, and you must fix, since your father brings a friend to dinner with us, is a mini meeting, good daughter, you should get pretty" her mother said in a friendly tone, she tells the truth, but does not show it, she did love her daughter, she says there's a dinner

"I know, good is not my intention to talk that way, a friend of my father will come, good to use for dinner, mother"  
Olivia says calm, she's playing with her hair, she said with a serious voice and emotionless

"this dress, I and your sister, you're going to get very beautiful" The Mother of amiably she says she wants to put cute

"okay" Olivia just say in a friendly tone

Olivia felt very calm, that will happen now, now they will know the friend of her father, she is not surprised by this, she thinks this is as normal, but she does not know what awaits her, the hours passed and it was dark, Olivia sighed, her mother came with her sister, Olivia was very bored, She got up from her bed, them approached to Olivia , it's time to get ready, Olivia was very boring

"it's time to put you very cute, Sister" Oliva's sister says funny tone

"well, put me cute" Olivia responds with an emotionless voice

They approached her, her sister gently grabbed her hair and comb their hair to Olivia, Olivia has very beautiful hair, let it loose, her sister, with her makeup to her, and I am very beautiful, simple but beautiful, her mother have the dress in your hands, gently grasps Olivia dress, they went out, and left her alone, Olivia put on that dress, was a very beautiful dress, her family are millionaires, she is ready, she went to the great hall

"Olive Wow, you're very beautiful daughter" Her mother says with joy, she is happy for her daughter

"Thanks mom, yes, I'm very beautiful" Olivia says with nerves, she is very nervous

The Other Sister Olivia, she was looking out the window, Olivia felt very nervous, a car was parked outside the house, is the father of them, and he's with his friend, she runs to tell her the rest, Olivia played with her hair, she does not know what to expect, she's Mother grabbed the arm

"already arrived" Olivia's younger sister said with a squeaky voice

"opens the door" the mother of them says with a friendly voice, she smiles

The girl opens the door, Olivia felt her heart racing, her father walks in the door, accompanied by the friend of the father, tall, slim, long black hair, was very white, and his eyes were green, Olivia stayed cold, was the man who appeared in her dreams, Olivia almost ran, but she slipped and fell to the ground, she'll take her back on the floor

"you're right, Olivia" Her father says worried, he approached to Olivia

"I think daddy, you can lift me please" Olivia says sweetly, she's fine, he ground up at Olivia, Olivia touched her head

"your mother and I say an ad, and all must hear us, and especially you, Olivia" he'd say with a funny tone, he is very very humorous, this is very serious

"As you can tell, that's what happens" Olivia replied annoyed, she is being aggressive with their parents

"Listen please, he's my friend Tom Nilsson, Olivia, he married you, after you graduate from your university, you are going to marry Tom" he was saying seriously, he presented his friend as Tom Nilsson, he called his daughter and said that she married Tom, that was a very unexpected news

"yeah father, and you want me to do, as you said, I do not want to marry this man, he is a stranger to me, then no, I married, I have just 20, and I have a life ahead, I'll go to my room if you need me" Olivia responds without enteder anything about it after it very aggressively and violently, she denies this, she does not want to marry this man, her dreams will be fulfilled

"Olivia come here this instant, or I'll punish you"her father shouted angrily, he's very upset, he despaired

"I will not listen to you, dad, I prefer to be punished, so goodbye, good night" Olivia thought this annoying, she is following the contrary, she is rebellious

"I should go, my presence scared her, she did not accept this, I did not want this to happen" Tom was saying serenely calm he was saying, he left the place

* * *

Olivia sighed, she locked her in her room, she was crying, her dream was real, is getting married to this man, she does not want to marry this man unknown, She wiped her face, she put on her pajamas, she lay in her bed, and closed her eyes, she fell fast asleep, she was not dreaming strange things


	3. Reunion

Olivia Richter is a girl of about 20 years, she has 2 sisters, Olivia is the middle sister, she lives with her two sisters and two parents, Olivia is a witch, she knows, her parents hide a secret, but she not adopted, is very strange, but I will not say

* * *

Olivia got up late, she slept much that night, she went to her bathroom, her down to breakfast is Saturday, She saw her father and her sisters eating, she saw her grandmother, she is visiting, this is not going to be good, Olivia sat on the table, she feels that something will happen, She served three toast on a plate, grab bacon, ham and cheese, she rubbed those toast with mayonnaise and jam, she sighed

"Grandma what are you doing here, you were not too busy" Olivia asks confused, she's serious, his grandmother always busy to visit, this was very strange

"hey girl, watch your tone with me, I also, I can punish you, I wipe my calendar and here I am, and let me tell you something granddaughter" Her grandmother was saying wearily, she scolded her granddaughter, she says everything so serious

"grandmother sorry, that does not happen again, good, we can go shopping" Olivia said sorry, she is very mouthy, she lowers her head, she says cheerfully

"not important, I forgive you dear, clear that if we go shopping, we go to a meeting to organize Tom, and he invited you, your mother and me, it's tonight"Her grandmother was saying with a friendly tone, she smile at her granddaughter, she was saying with a friendly tone, she loves shopping, she commented that there is a meeting to organize Tom, and wants at that meeting, to them

"Okay, well how about tomorrow, that you too are in this, I can not believe this, well, I'll go to that meeting, I want nothing to do with that man" Olivia says, sighing, she smiles, but then she got upset, she cried, she got up from the table and went to read her favorite book, she has not completely read

"you will go to that party and end point, well you must be ready at 7 PM" The Mother of Olivia was saying angrily, she wants them to go to that party

"Mama, okay, I'll go to the party with you two, but I want to read my book" Olivia acceded to go to that party, because her mother always manages to convince her, but her grandmother, can not achieve convince

"Already done, we're going to buy the dress for Olivia, it is not very formal" Olivia's mother says in a calm voice, she was saying with a friendly tone

* * *

Hours passed, Grandma Olivia is acomandole her hair, Olivia always access everything, but perhaps on this occasion will access marry this man, Olivia was very beautiful, the dress was dark green, was more or less short, but not so much, she had a lace pantyhose and a coat of black, Olivia was fine and ready to party, The Mother she smiles, she sighs, her grandmother smiles, Olivia feels trapped

"you're beautiful daughter, going to the meeting, I drive" Mother was saying her happy, she was saying with a serious tone and rough

Olivia said nothing, she only nodded, Olivia's face was sad, she does not know why, they are ready and leave the house, Olivia felt a lump in her throat, she does not feel very comfortable, Olivia was shaking, it was not excitement, it was for fear, she went up to her mother's car, she sat in the rear seats, she put a seat belt, The Mother of her driving, Olivia sighed

"already arrived, Get down now, and get to the house of Tom, hurry Olivia" The Mother of Olivia was saying, she parked the car, all the car is lowered, and go straight to the entrance of the house

they entered the house, had several people at the party, Olivia felt out of place and uncomfortable, everyone looked at her a lot, Olivia turned to another place, Tom appears and smiles and walks over to them, Olivia felt very uncomfortable, Tom looks at her and smiles at her, she turns elsewhere, Tom scratched his chin, she is very boring

"They arrived, are beautiful ladies, and the most beautiful is Olivia, and the most beautiful in here, come with me Olivia, ladies enjoy the party, I want to talk to your daughter in private and alone" Tom says very friendly, he smiled, he was saying a seductive tone, he wants to talk to Olivia alone

Tom smiles and grabs Olivia's hand, she felt very nervous, went to a more private place, Olivia sat in a chair, and Tom sat on a chair in front of her, she looked down and saw her legs, she is grabbed her dress and stretched, Tom got up from the chair and went to get a bottle of white wine, and took the bottle and two glasses, He approached Olivia

"talk to my daughter, I'm gonna have fun with my mother, go to there Olivia, do not be shy" The Mother of Olivia was saying with a friendly tone, she laughed, she spoke with her daughter with a tedious tone

"You drink wine, you want" Tom asks her with a friendly tone and serious

"If I drink wine, because of course I want to drink wine" Olivia says yes, but she still had the look down, she wants to drink wine

"Okay, and Olivia, you do not go down more the look, you look me in the eyes, I think that you're very nervous with my prescence , quiet, I love you" Tom says in a serious, he gently grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes, he smiles

"okay, I will not lower my gaze, but I did not change my mind, I will continue denying" Olivia says calmly, she does not show emotion, she still continues to deny, she does not want this

"well, you understand me, you will access, you'll see, you will accept to be my wife, you like it or not" Tom smiles, Olivia sees him, he is with this, he really wants to marry her, Tom is very stubborn and does not listen

"As you say boss, whatever" Olivia sighs of boredom, she says angrily, she is upset, she drank a sip of her wine, she growled

Tom saw her seriously, Olivia got up from the chair, she wants to leave, she opened the door, and let the wine glass on the table, she does not want to be here, and several ideas came into her head of Olivia, where her dad knows this guy Tom, she has doubts about that, because she had never seen and as the two of them became friends

"At last you can get out of this house, I will go home" Olivia tells herself, she does not want to be in that place, she thought this victoriously

"hey girl, where you going, you think I'm stupid, you'll go when you finish" Tom comes out of nowhere and talks with an angry tone, after he spoke with a serious tone and hoarse

"Tom, as you showed, did not see you, because I want to go, and will not make you listen to you, so I go when I want" Olivia says scared, she speaks in a serious tone and calm, she calmed

"Listen, I know this was very unexpected for you, this was strange, I do not want you to be scared" Tom softened his face, and spoke in a calm tone, he looks worried, he approached Olivia

"If it was unexpected, but I knew this would happen, you do not ask me"Olivia says laughing, she responds with a dry tone, she knew

"Well let you go, I will look at your mother and grandmother, good bye Beautiful" Tom smiles, he saw Olivia with interest and curiosity, says in a calm voice

Olivia does not understand why he looked that way, she tired sigh, she began to wait for his mother and grandmother, at last they arrived, the party's over, they jumped on the car, it's time to go home, Olivia smiles, she finally leaves this place, them and came to the house, good


	4. She almost got away

Olivia Richter is a girl of about 20 years, she has 2 sisters, Olivia is the middle sister, she lives with her two sisters and two parents, Olivia is a witch, she knows, her parents hide a secret, but she not adopted, is very strange, but I will not say

* * *

Olivia got up early, she went to her closet and pulled out her backpack and some clothes, she will run away from home, and forget about everything, she ran, Olivia could leave, he went to the bus station, she had blue jeans, black athletic shoes, a blue shirt, and black sweater with hood that covered the head, she sat in a chair

* * *

At home, Olivia's parents and grandmother are concerned, they do not know where she, her father was furious, he felt very angry, and his features were very contracted, Mother cried with anger and sadness, the grandmother was very serious, the two sisters were serious

"Where will be, I'll go look, sure she got away" He was saying her father very upset, he goes to find Olivia

"Go for Olivia" The mother replies

He is her father went looking for Olivia, Olivia did something very irresponsible, but for the sake of Olivia, according to her, She is waiting for the bus to go from here, she wants to be free, Olivia felt very uncomfortable, he came to the bus station, she turns and sees her father, Olivia got up from the chair, and walked away, he did not move, just watched

"Olivia back here this instant" He was saying her father very angry, he shouted

"I do not want to, do not want to go back, I want to go from here, you're not going to stop me father, I love you Dad" Olivia was saying seriously, she refused to return, she took steps forward, she cried, she loves her father

"You Miss, you're coming here, and you'll go home with me" He was saying Calm

"No" Olivia refused, she is annoying

He was very angry, was behind her daughter, she tried to run, the father of her, he pulled her arm, loosen the grip Olivia attempt of her father, she could not, the grip he was too strong for her, she could not escape, her father pulled up to the car and went up to her, she had angry face, Olivia's father was driving the car, he was angry and disappointed with her

"Hey girl, that was an act of rebellion, I do not like that, I was very worried about you, what the hell were you thinking, then, you could spend some bad" He said with an angry tone, he is very angry with Olivia, he shouted angrily

"Anyway, say what you want boss" Olivia says without looking at the face of her father, she was saying curtly

Her father said nothing, there was a rain pitchers, Olivia was listening to music on your MP4, she is behaving differently, her personality is changing, arrived at the house, Olivia is on quickly, she does not want to talk to anybody, she almost succeeded, but she could not do

"Not so fast, young lady, you're grounded, no phone, no Internet, and less out with your friends, only task of the university, go to your room, for 2 months" Her father was saying angry, he punished his daughter

"This good father, I accept my punishment, always meet my punishment "Olivia relented, she sighed, she went up to her room

* * *

In the office of her father, he was sitting in his chair, the mother and grandmother are stops, they looked very serious and angry, The mother snorted, Olivia inherited it from her mother, grandmother stood with her arms crossed, she was thought, he was holding hands, Olivia's behavior was very childish

"we talk to him, he should know this, "Olivia's mother was saying with a serious tone

"It's a good idea, it should be here and watch Olivia, she will become the wife of him" He responds calmly

"Sure," Grandma says seriously

they spoke very angry, Olivia's sisters heard this, they did not want that to Olivia's older sister knocked on the door, the younger sister left the place running, The mother opened the door and saw her very angry, Olivia's sister came to the office very angry

"I do not like this, you forced Olivia to marry that damn millionaire, I will not let you do this," she says angrily, she cries, she does not want this

"Hey, you do not get into this, she married him, I promised him" The father says very seriously

"Of course I can get me, this is my sister, and I can not allow it," She screams very angry, she wants to protect her younger sister

"Shut up, we do not want this, he is forcing us, he's going to kill us, but we give Olivia, he wants to have her, he may appear now "Mother confesses, she does not want this, this must

"seriously, and as they may appear here, now "She said crying, she says very confused

"We should not tell you, but you must know, he is the god of deceit, lies and evil, is Loki "Grandma says the verge of tears

"Oh my god, for the love of Odin, he is real, and because he wants to Olivia "She says concerned, she is crying for her sister

"I think he is coming "The daddy said worried

It was electricity, Grandma lit a candle, there was a cool breeze, they trembled, suddenly there came a masculine scent that overpowering them, is Loki, the window froze, Olivia's older sister was scared, he is among they, he appears in front of them, they cry, Olivia and her younger sister are in place, they had a lot of fear

"Here I am, they want, Hey Olivia" Loki says laughing sadistically, after he got angry, he greeted Olivia smiling

"You tell the truth to Olivia, it's time to know who you are" The father thought this very seriously, he felt very scared

"! Which truth?, Are scaring me" Olivia was saying screaming, she was very scared

"Hey Olivia, I am Loki, the god of evil, lies and antics, and I want to marry you, you are the most beautiful human I've ever seen" Loki told the truth, he was laughing like a lunatic

"Thanks for telling me I'm beautiful, but I did not marry you, you're real, you exist "Olivia says seriously, her cry of anger, then she cried with fear

"Olivia can not do anything, you should marry him"They said crying


	5. The Engagement Party

Olivia Richter is a girl of about 20 years, she has 2 sisters, Olivia is the middle sister, she lives with her two sisters and two parents, Olivia is a witch, she knows, her parents hide a secret, but she not adopted, is very strange, but I will not say

* * *

Olivia was very frightened by what he discovered, Tom is Loki, she was sitting on the stairs of her home, she had a sad face and scared, Her mother sees her concern and approaches her, She embraces her daughter, Olivia was crying, she is very afraid

"Sorry child, but you must marry him, the engagement party is tonight," her mother said quietly, she tries to calm her daughter

"I forgive you mother, I know, is that I have fear, I know," Olivia says crying, she is very scared

"Stop mourn" Her father says

He embraced his daughter, Olivia was crying, she can not help but mourn, He rubbed his daughter's hair to calm her, but can not, Olivia was very scared, she separated from her father, she wiped tears from her eyes, she sat down on the couch, she began to read a book, she looked serene, Grandma was relaxed

"Olivia reminded that today is the engagement party" Mother of Olivia says seriously, she sits next to her daughter

"I know Mother" Olivia says shrieking

Olivia was upset and growled, she grabbed her book, closed it, Olivia went to her room, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number, she got to expect that attend, she lies on her back, and she looks up at the ceiling, she has the phone in her ear

"Hi Ted, I want us to go from here, I love you Ted" Olivia talks with a guy named Ted, she has a boyfriend secret from her parents, she wants to go with Ted

"Hi Sweetie, why do you run?, Me too I love you" Ted says politely, he asks her, he loves Olivia

"Ted, my parents want me to marry someone who does not love you, I'll go to your house and here we go, bye dear" Olivia says crying, she does not want this

"Olivia never sign in to this, we are at home, bye sweetie" Ted says seriously, he says goodbye

Olivia hangs up, she keep the phone in the pocket of her pants, she went to her closet and pulled out a few things and climbed into her bag, she left her room, Her parents and her grandmother looked at her, they had a face full of seriousness

"Where you going young" Her grandmother says seriously at her

"I will study with my friends, have a test tomorrow" Olivia tells a lie, she is going to escape with Ted

"Remember come early, tonight is the party" Olivia's father says dryly, he was to drink a glass of Scottish whiskey

Olivia nods, she smiles, she went through the door, Olivia was walking, she was in a store and bought some sweets and junk food, She began to run, to get faster at the home of Ted, Ted is her secret boyfriend, Olivia was knocking on the door

* * *

"Hey Olivia, you can go to my house" Ted says cheerfully, she enters the house of Ted

"Ted, you have your stuff, we should go now, before it's too late" Olivia says seriously, she's getting the hang of Ted

"Yes, let's go in here" Ted says, he grabbed

But Olivia's father appeared in the door, he had followed his daughter, Olivia was very scared, his father was with Tom and Loki, as she opened her mouth, Loki and her father walked through the door, Ted grabbed her hand hard, Loki smiles sadistically

"Olivia, you lied to me, you do not do it again, sorry Ted, must end, I know you two have a relationship" says Olivia's father angry, he screamed, but then he calmed down

"Father, I'm sorry, do not happen again, but I will not end with Ted" Olivia said with a low voice, she feels bad for lying to her father, she says angrily, she did not stop Ted

"My dear Olivia, if you do not end up with that Ted, I myself will kill him, you understand my dear" Loki says laughing, Olivia feels very afraid, he said sadistically, he was laughing like crazy

"Okay Loki, I end up with Ted, well let's get out of here, bye Ted, I'm sorry, I do for you" Olivia looks down, she says with fear, then she looked at Ted, she had watery eyes

Olivia and her father out the door, she was riding with his father in the car, she is very sad, Loki stood, he looked at Ted with an angry look, Loki conjured his spear, and stabbed to Ted, he dies, Loki smiles, and goes through the door, they go in the car of Tom / Loki

* * *

Hours passed, Olivia was dressed for her engagement party, she wearing the clothes of her dream, she fainted and fell on the floor, her mother comes and sees Olivia lying on the floor, she woke Olivia, Olivia opens her eyes, Her mother helps lift, she removes one hair on the face of her daughter

"Dear Olivia, What you are lying on the floor" The Mother of Olivia says kindly, and seriously

"Do not play you do not know, we get up, we go to your engagement party" The Mother of Olivia says with a rough but friendly voice, she laughs at her daughter

Olivia got up from the ground, she had the face of fear, Olivia ran towards the exit, she tried to open the door, but the door would not open, she cried, Olivia was trapped, the place was very dark, there was the house her,  
Her mother, she grabbed Olivia's arm, she cried with fear, after his father appears with a straight face, She did not understand anything, that is what is happening, his sisters had the face of fear, she cried in terror

"Come my beloved" Loki says calmly, he takes her arm gently

"Yes Loki" Olivia said with a low voice

Olivia felt fear, she is going to marry the god of deception and chaos, she wants to run away and never come back again, she's next to Loki, her future husband, Loki put the engagement ring on her finger, she saw it, was very constoso and beautiful, she looks the other way

They spent a few hours the party is over, Olivia is very tired, she went to her room, She took off the dress, she put on her pajamas, she lay in her bed, she lay aside, She closed her eyes slowly and she fell asleep, she has a dream, she was dressed white, she cried with fear, she woke abruptly


	6. She did not know what to do

Olivia Richter is a girl of about 20 years, she has 2 sisters, Olivia is the middle sister, she lives with her two sisters and two parents, Olivia is a witch, she knows, her parents hide a secret, but she not adopted, is very strange, but I will not say

* * *

Olivia was very frightened by what he discovered, Tom is Loki, she was sitting on the stairs of her home, she had a sad face and scared, Her mother sees her concern and approaches her, She embraces her daughter, Olivia was crying, she is very afraid

"Sorry child, but you must marry him, the engagement party is tonight," her mother said quietly, she tries to calm her daughter

"I forgive you mother, I know, is that I have fear, I know," Olivia says crying, she is very scared

"Stop mourn" Her father says

He embraced his daughter, Olivia was crying, she can not help but mourn, He rubbed his daughter's hair to calm her, but can not, Olivia was very scared, she separated from her father, she wiped tears from her eyes, she sat down on the couch, she began to read a book, she looked serene, Grandma was relaxed

"Olivia reminded that today is the engagement party" Mother of Olivia says seriously, she sits next to her daughter

"I know Mother" Olivia says shrieking

Olivia was upset and growled, she grabbed her book, closed it, Olivia went to her room, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number, she got to expect that attend, she lies on her back, and she looks up at the ceiling, she has the phone in her ear

"Hi Ted, I want us to go from here, I love you Ted" Olivia talks with a guy named Ted, she has a boyfriend secret from her parents, she wants to go with Ted

"Hi Sweetie, why do you run?, Me too I love you" Ted says politely, he asks her, he loves Olivia

"Ted, my parents want me to marry someone who does not love you, I'll go to your house and here we go, bye dear" Olivia says crying, she does not want this

"Olivia never sign in to this, we are at home, bye sweetie" Ted says seriously, he says goodbye

Olivia hangs up, she keep the phone in the pocket of her pants, she went to her closet and pulled out a few things and climbed into her bag, she left her room, Her parents and her grandmother looked at her, they had a face full of seriousness

"Where you going young" Her grandmother says seriously at her

"I will study with my friends, have a test tomorrow" Olivia tells a lie, she is going to escape with Ted

"Remember come early, tonight is the party" Olivia's father says dryly, he was to drink a glass of Scottish whiskey

Olivia nods, she smiles, she went through the door, Olivia was walking, she was in a store and bought some sweets and junk food, She began to run, to get faster at the home of Ted, Ted is her secret boyfriend, Olivia was knocking on the door

* * *

"Hey Olivia, you can go to my house" Ted says cheerfully, she enters the house of Ted

"Ted, you have your stuff, we should go now, before it's too late" Olivia says seriously, she's getting the hang of Ted

"Yes, let's go in here" Ted says, he grabbed

But Olivia's father appeared in the door, he had followed his daughter, Olivia was very scared, his father was with Tom and Loki, as she opened her mouth, Loki and her father walked through the door, Ted grabbed her hand hard, Loki smiles sadistically

"Olivia, you lied to me, you do not do it again, sorry Ted, must end, I know you two have a relationship" says Olivia's father angry, he screamed, but then he calmed down

"Father, I'm sorry, do not happen again, but I will not end with Ted" Olivia said with a low voice, she feels bad for lying to her father, she says angrily, she did not stop Ted

"My dear Olivia, if you do not end up with that Ted, I myself will kill him, you understand my dear" Loki says laughing, Olivia feels very afraid, he said sadistically, he was laughing like crazy

"Okay Loki, I end up with Ted, well let's get out of here, bye Ted, I'm sorry, I do for you" Olivia looks down, she says with fear, then she looked at Ted, she had watery eyes

Olivia and her father out the door, she was riding with his father in the car, she is very sad, Loki stood, he looked at Ted with an angry look, Loki conjured his spear, and stabbed to Ted, he dies, Loki smiles, and goes through the door, they go in the car of Tom / Loki

* * *

Hours passed, Olivia was dressed for her engagement party, she wearing the clothes of her dream, she fainted and fell on the floor, her mother comes and sees Olivia lying on the floor, she woke Olivia, Olivia opens her eyes, Her mother helps lift, she removes one hair on the face of her daughter

"Dear Olivia, What you are lying on the floor" The Mother of Olivia says kindly, and seriously

"Do not play you do not know, we get up, we go to your engagement party" The Mother of Olivia says with a rough but friendly voice, she laughs at her daughter

Olivia got up from the ground, she had the face of fear, Olivia ran towards the exit, she tried to open the door, but the door would not open, she cried, Olivia was trapped, the place was very dark, there was the house her,  
Her mother, she grabbed Olivia's arm, she cried with fear, after his father appears with a straight face, She did not understand anything, that is what is happening, his sisters had the face of fear, she cried in terror

"Come my beloved" Loki says calmly, he takes her arm gently

"Yes Loki" Olivia said with a low voice

Olivia felt fear, she is going to marry the god of deception and chaos, she wants to run away and never come back again, she's next to Loki, her future husband, Loki put the engagement ring on her finger, she saw it, was very constoso and beautiful, she looks the other way

They spent a few hours the party is over, Olivia is very tired, she went to her room, She took off the dress, she put on her pajamas, she lay in her bed, she lay aside, She closed her eyes slowly and she fell asleep, she has a dream, she was dressed white, she cried with fear, she woke abruptly


End file.
